The Cherryblossom ghoul
by Katsura369
Summary: In Tokyo ghouls and humans seem to be at a constant struggle for survival an organisation secretly started a programme on the creation and development of artificial ghouls in hopes of using them to end this battle. Among these subjects was the special girl with the long pink hair and now that she's lose in Tokyo things are getting interesting for ghouls and humans
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here's a new cross over story for you a Naruto Tokyo ghoul cross over featuring Sakura as one of the main characters of course. I just can't help it, I love her so much and can't resist!**

 **Anyway I started watching Tokyo ghoul and got so hooked that I couldn't help myself. I had to create another crossover fanfiction. So this story isn't going to go along entirely with the plot like in some of my other stories. It's going to basically be at the start of the second season of Tokyo ghoul long after Kaneki cannabises Yamori and joins Aogiri but there's going to be a huge gap.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR TOKYO GHOUL**

Summary

In Tokyo where ghouls and humans seem to be at a constant struggle for survival an organisation that specialised in weapons dealership had secretly started a programme on the soul commitment of the experimentation; creation and development of artificial ghouls in hopes of using them to end this battle. They have taken civilians without any record in society and turning them into artificial ghouls via organ transplants then experimenting on them. Amongst this batch they have captured a certain pink haired girl and turned her into what they call the Ultimate Artificial ghoul Hybrid; granting her the ability to use all types of Kagune at will however no one knows where this girl came from and who she really was and neither did she. This is Sakura Haruno and her story of how she escapes and has to learn to make it in Tokyo.

* * *

White walls, that's all that surrounded this lonely figure, in the corner a small bed where she was able to curl up in a ball and close her eyes allowing herself at least a few hours of peace before the endless cycle began again.

It was always the same. She would wake up to the sound of the alarm that blasted so loud in her ears it felt like a spear was being pierced through her head. Then she was dragged out of her room and taken to another where she would be forced to train for about five hours, if they were dissatisfied the collar around her neck would give her a long, painful jolt of electricity.

As soon as that was finished with that she would be taken to yet another room; restrained painfully and then the awful examinations and experiments began where she was poked and prodded and gutted like a fish. Over and over and over again

Once she was healed after that it was back to training where she was forced into combat against these strange people she learned in that place were called ghouls.

She never forgot the way their eyes looked at her hungrily; it sent a sliver of weariness through her but after doing this for so long she was use to it. Now she made them bleed and took their lives with no real care.

Then when the sky became dark she was taken to another room and hosed down with cold water before dried off and brought back to her room where she was forced to listen to the voice of an unknown man through the monitor and when he was finished she had to repeat everything she heard word for word before she was granted permission to sleep. If she got so much as one word out of place she was electrocuted and forced to repeat it until she got it right.

"Ghouls are carnivorous and cannibalistic species that are only able to feed on humans and other ghouls. They closely resemble humans with the exception of their dietary habits as ghouls sense of taste is different to humans, any human food tastes terrible to them and if ghouls digest human food it weakens them."

It had begun again; it was exactly twelve am the small clock hanging on the wall read next to the intercom and camera. She knew this cycle so well, ever since she had woken up in this place. No memory of her past to keep her company.

"If certain rare conditions are met ghouls and humans may be able to have offspring. Ghouls can survive without eating for up to two months however some ghouls eat merely for pleasure. These are commonly referred to as binge eaters. Ghouls have high physical capability and are stronger than the average human. Under normal conditions ghouls have regenerative power. They also have a tougher body than most regular solid materials. For example the body of a ghoul can't be penetrated by metals such as knives. Ghoul's senses are far more advanced than that of humans; they have a heightened sense of hearing and smell."

She lied down on the bed her arms resting on her chest and she lied there completely still like a corpse in a coffin. She didn't know what else to do with herself as she listened on. She used to be confused and jumped at every little thing even her own reflection the first time she saw herself in a mirror.

When she was able to see her reflection in the mirrors of the shower rooms she remembered herself, she looked about seventeen she believed. Her hair was never cut and had grown over her waist, her eyes were a bland emerald green and her body was petite but stronger than it appeared. She remembered her features clearly.

"Ghouls have an RC factor ten times higher than a human. They possess an organ known as the kakuhou from which RC cells harden and break through the skin to form the Kagune. It is a hard muscle-like protrusion described as their claws. It can take the form of a pair of sharp wings or tentacle like appendages, a tail or a dril-like object depending on the ghoul's RC type. Ghouls also have features known as Kakugan, an affliction manifesting in the eyes as red pupils surrounded by black sclera. Ghouls Kakugan can appear either by a ghouls own will or due to hunger or from using their Kagune"

She continued to stare off into space as the voice continued to speak; it was the same every night as if they were trying to implant this in her mind.

"Cannibalism amongst ghouls is not uncommon however it doesn't appear to be very popular. Ghoul's meat is considered course but has its merits of being an alternative food source of ghouls and increases a ghouls RC levels to the point of mutation evolving them. Occasionally cannibalistic ghouls gain through this mutation an armour-like kagune turning them into Kakujas.

Although ghouls are invincible to damage from man-made objects they are vulnerable to damage or modifications made to their mucous membranes. Currently the origin of ghouls is unknown. Ghouls can be killed if forced to consume human food which weakens their physical conditions, Ghouls will die if they receive extreme injuries that will kill them before they have a chance to heal. They are vulnerable to Quinques and Q bullets due to being made out of ghoul Kagune."

There. It was over now. She closed her eyes and took a breath before she started reciting the record that has been played. She spoke it like a mantra. Word for word; perfectly as usual

She stopped trying to understand why they were doing all of this to her because she concluded that the best course of action was not to wrack her brain when thinking about things like that would distract her from surviving this place.

However she never forgot the titbits of conversation she would overhear from the people who looked at her from behind the glass. The way they spoke during her training, bout her vital signs, her physical statue, her threshold for pain which usually resulted in her being tied down to a chair or chained against a wall where she endured the most unspeakable kind of tortures.

There was still her feeding in another matter every thirty days as she counted she was given an ample supply of food and tomorrow it would be thirty days again and she would be allowed to feed once more.

She wasn't foolish, she knew what she was. A ghoul; but according to those scientists she wasn't just any ghoul. She was theirs; they owned her because they created her. Made her what she was which posed one question within her that she was never able to answer

Who was she?

The only thing she had ever recalled from her memories was her name Sakura...

She had been labelled 239 on her neck and nick named Cherryblossom because of her hair.

Tomorrow would be the start of her 'hard week' it was where she was forced to endure a higher level of training and experiments because she had just fed which meant she was at full strength. It always drained her though.

Turning on her side she covered her head with the thin blanket and closed her eyes as she waited for sleep to take over her. Becoming the only reason for her to love the night

* * *

" _Why did you stop fighting?"_

 _She didn't answer_

" _Why don't you want to be free anymore?"_

" _Because there's no point anymore; all that matters is surviving"_

" _Pointless..._

" _Pathetic..._

" _Hopeless..._

" _Fool..._

* * *

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

The siren blared but her eyes were already open because her body had become accustomed to her waking times now. She sat up and walked over to the door where she saw a tray on the floor piled up with raw flesh. Human flesh

Today they were going to be extra hard on her because she was meant to be at full strength. She would be carefully observed this time by more people and they would write down things about her and test her on things like identifying the type of Kagune each ghoul she fights before they even produce it.

Her senses were so strong she could tell what type of ghoul she was facing and therefore decide which of her Kagune she wanted to use.

That was right she had more than one Kagune. She had every single kind of Kagune. She didn't know how but she knew it had something to do with those scientists.

She sat down on the floor, the scent of blood and flesh filling her nostrils caused her to lick her lips. Remaining as passive as she could, she began feasting. Taking big chops out of the blocks, blood splattering over her white gown as there really was no clean way for her to eat, not that it mattered her gown was going to be splattered in blood throughout the day in any case be it her own or someone else's and then later on it would be replaced when she came out of the shower.

She never failed to note how her eye turned red and black when she was eating or how her body recovered so quickly after all those things were done to her. If she didn't heal so fast she would be nothing but a sloppy mess after all the things she's had to endure.

'Don't have time to think about anything else other than surviving' she told herself warningly

That's all she was meant to think about, it was the only reason she hadn't lost her mind in this place like the others who gnawed at their own flesh; splattered their own blood everywhere in their rooms and bashed their heads against the doors over and over and shrieked when they heard the siren.

She didn't turn out like the rest of them.

She needed a purpose and if it was to survive then that was fine.

The time she begged those people to tell her the reason for doing all of this to her; she never got an answer so she had to come up with her own, it's what helped her keep a hold of her sanity and get through the day's events.

As the last morsel of flesh ran down her throat she let out a satisfied sigh before wiping her mouth. She waited as she heard footsteps getting closer to the door. When it opened there were the five big people their faces hidden by the same masks and their bodies clad in armour as they held up their weapons towards her.

At first they were much more violent and tense when they came to pick her up because they were scared, she knew that but after all this time of never once causing an incident that had any of them injured or killed they had begun to feel more secure.

She stood up and started walking out as they surrounded her form and began walking along with her, when did she start accepting things like this? She forgot.

It's just after her futile attempts to fight against them she had grown tired to trying. Her confusion and fear was now replaced with her calm demeanour.

* * *

" _You're so pathetic. Giving up like this"_

She ignored her inner voice that would appear every time she ate but it was only for a day before she was able to be left in peace. It interrupted her sleep and really made her sick. As if telling her there was something more to her life than simply staying here and trying to live another day.

'As if my life has any other meaning' she thought

She breathed heavily her chest heaving up and down, her body stricken by the cold. The dress she wore was short and sleeveless not to mention thin, underneath was only a white pair of panties. Her dignity was not something she was able to ever think about and wasn't something she cared about after all there was a camera watching her when she was hosed off with water and there was still people there while that was being done to her. Being self conscious wasn't really an option.

She looked over at all the dead bodies lying on the ground. Twenty of them, that was double the ghouls she had to usually fight against and the temperature in the room was lower much lower than she was use to. They were obviously testing her again.

'I have a feeling that today is going to be a bad day' she thought to herself as she wiped her hands on her already bloody dress.

As usual she was right, they seemed to have kicked things up a notch or two. Her endurance test began, she was strapped to the wall by giant chains as these big metal balls were flung at her through some kind of cannon as she was told to use her different kind of Kagune to stop them, the speed of the balls were different this time though with everyone she stopped she felt the pressure and weight were different and growing.

She was getting ready for another ball about to come her way when that irritating, distracting voice ran through her head.

" _Oh...yes everything is different now. More pain, more blood can't you see it? Yet here you are focusing only on surviving this hell hole when you could be out there in the world. Instead you just take everything they do to you like some mindless doll. They said they owned you and now you're acting like you believe them. They're all so comfortable around you now to. What do you think will happen in the end?_

She clenched her jaw 'I just want to survive. What's wrong with that?'

" _Ha! You call this survival?! Face it you're not surviving. You're breaking, little by little until finally you really will be nothing more than they're little doll to chop up and corrupt over and over again!"_

'I am not breaking. I need to hold onto my goal'

" _What goal. You think that surviving this place is a goal? No that isn't a goal, if you really want a goal I'll give you one."_

Before she could register what her inner voice had said to her she felt a searing pain shoot through her thigh and she felt the warm liquid of her blood sliver down her pale leg. She didn't scream though. She simply groaned and bit her lip. She had gotten so distracted by the voice that she forgot the metal ball flying towards her.

'That's what happens when you get distracted' she told herself as the machine turned off and she was unchained.

She slumped forward before someone hauled her up by her arms roughly and dragged her away.

* * *

She was back in the room, the ball made her huge hole in her thigh and therefore someone said she was done for today which surprised her.

'What is going on with them today?' she wondered as she slumped into the bed, her thigh had been covered in a bandage. This was the first time they bothered to treat her to unless they believed she was really going to die like one time when she got stabbed over and over again in the chest or when she fell unconscious because those ghouls beat her so badly she could feel her heart slowing down.

'What is going on?' she couldn't help but wonder 'No stop it, you shouldn't get curious. It'll just cause stop you from focusing'

" _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"_

The pinkette narrowed her eyes 'Not again'

" _Oh yes. Come now, don't be so cold. Come on'_

'What do you want?'

" _Oh I'm not telling you what I want. I'm telling you what you want. I'm here because I know what you truly desire. I am you after all. I know what you've always wanted more than anything and it's not to survive in this place."_

'Then what is it?' she asked really not feeling for this right now. She was given a chance to enjoy some more peace and quiet.

" **Freedom"**

Clenching her jaw tightly she couldn't help but feel that what this voice inside of her was saying was true. There was a time when she thought about getting away but she didn't know how she would survive in the world outside.

" _It's better than rotting away in this hell right?"_

Sakura hummed to herself in response

" _You know you want to. Just get a taste of the outside world. Find your true purpose"_

" _Think about it. Come on you know you want to find out for yourself what it's like"_

'I don't I know this place I don't know the world out there what if there are too many pains and struggles for me?'

" _How is that any different from this place? Come on you know you're stronger than any of those fools. You could just escape easily now. You've grown stronger thanks to those idiots forcing you"_

'The last time I did something like that I was forced into electroshock therapy for days'

" _Don't be afraid now. It'll all be alright if you just keep fighting. Fight for real. Don't hold back, don't try to survive in this place, escape it. Live. Live. Live. Live. LIVE. LIVE. LIVE. LIVE. LIVE. LIVE!"_

Sakura's eyes shot open 'LIVE'

At that her Kagune began appearing from her shoulder blades, her ukaku looked like the colour blue and pink mixed together that spread out in four blazing crystallised wings.

Sakura peered up at the camera. Her one ghoul eye on display as she used her kagune to break the camera; shattering it to pieces.

'Here it goes'

The next to shatter was the lights shrouding the room in complete darkness, her ghoul eye visible in the darkness as she waited patiently for the doors to open, with over twenty armed guards ready in waiting.

As the doors began to open and guards stormed the room pointing their guns around the room searching for her

"I don't see her"

"Where is she?"

A soft hum got them to look up and they saw her on the ceiling, she used her ukaku to anchor herself to the ceiling. Suddenly like the rain; needle-like crystal began falling hard onto the guards killing them almost instantly; the smell of blood soon filled the air in the room. Jumping over their bodies she began running through the lit hall ways as they flashed red over and over sounding an alarm.

'No turning back now' she told herself as she continued to speed through the empty hall ways. There wasn't a single soul in sight which raised her suspicion...this put her on full alert

The hall ways seemed endless but she didn't stop as she continued to make her way to the upper floors. After a couple of flights of stairs she was on the upper floor. She had never been taken here before; it was a wide room that looked like some kind of lounge area.

* * *

When she stepped in she wasn't surprised to see guards standing there along with the head scientists, she knew this because he was the one always barking orders and everyone. He was a middle aged man, with dark hair and gray eyes, he had a scar running along the side of his face from where she had scratched him the first time they met and she managed to break free from her binds.

"Do not kill the subject; I repeat she must be captured alive" he ordered

Turning to face them fully she stared at them with a blank expression on her face; her ukaku still visible on her back

"That is enough Cherryblossom. There's nowhere to go"

After a click of her tongue she vanished and materialised behind the scientist.

"Capture this"

With that being said she stabbed him in his stomach with her bare hand causing him to cough up blood and collapse on the cold marble floor before the guards began attacking her. Coming at her with their special designed guns and Quinques

She used her Ukaku once more to increase her speed and swiftly finish them off without any trouble. The crystallised kagune pierced through the guards armour with ease.

"I didn't know she had become this strong" the scientist gasped starring at the girl as she fought with such grace and ferocity; it was unlike anything she's ever done before. There was a fire in her eyes that she didn't hold during her regular training.

Before long every one of the fifty guards were on the floor either dead or holding onto their last breath.

She looked around at the blood bath she had created.

"W-Why are you doing this suddenly? You've never been like this for so long...Did you finally decide you've had enough and to take revenge?"

Starring down at her hands painted in red; she turned up to the ceiling and used her kagune to launch herself into the air and shatter through the glass roof. She was gone in an instant.

The scientist stared up at the ceiling in awe as his vision began to blur as he thought about what could've suddenly set her off to do something like this. If she had developed the capability to escape after all this time why try now? He was sure that they had broken her and got her to submit to the training. The training to create the perfect weapon against the ghouls; they were able to train her to use all types of her kagune, they forced her to study to build her intellect so that she would be more than just a mindless pawn should the need arise for her to strategise when fighting and yet after all that hard work she was gone and what's worse she was still incomplete.

Having believed she would never see the outside world they had not prepared her for it.

The outside world and the outside world wouldn't be prepared for her either.

'God help us all'

* * *

 **And I'm done with the first chapter of my Tokyo ghoul cross over. Don't forget to review and no Flames.**


	2. Cherryblossoms first night in Tokyo

**HEYO!**

 **Thank you wonderful readers for the wonderful reviews, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. READ AND ENJOY**

* * *

The cold night air hit her exposed skin, her form drenched in blood and her ghoul eye still shining red. She had been running for what felt like hours at a time but she was afraid to stop, afraid that they would find her, scared they were going to hunt her down and drag her back where she would be forced to endure a torture far worse than anything she has ever experienced.

She stopped when she saw lights...city lights

'What's that?" she wondered as she made her way towards it pushing on just a little further as far as her small feet could carry her.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the underground lab where the most dangerous experiment had gotten lose a little more than twenty four hours ago things were rigid. Plenty of bodies had to be cleared off the base while some barely breathing were tended to mostly in vain and among them in the personal health care centre was none other than the head scientist in charge of the Cherryblossom; this was Grayson Ushimero.

"Ushimero-sama" one of the nurses called "Head director Takuyama-sama is here to see you"

Groaning slightly in pain from the giant whole that was recently patched up in his gut the doors opened and a man in a finally dressed suit came walking in; he was in his thirties with neatly groomed red hair and dark eyes.

"Takuyama to what do I owe the pleasure?" the scientist asked

"You know very well Ushimero; our latest project that got away"

"I see" Ushimero replied pretending to be nonchalant

"You do realise the seriousness of this don't you? If the CCG were to ever learn about this-

"Relax; that is highly unlikely to happen"

Narrowing his eyes he looked at the professor "What makes you say that"

* * *

"Well for starters number 239 aka Cherryblossom isn't like the others we've ripped apart and stitched back together. We've basically rearranged her entire biological structure"

"Care to elaborate on that" demanded Takuyama

Smirking Ushimero nodded "Of course; 239 had been biologically altered so that she can blend into human society if she ever needed to. Ghoul's sense of smell is powerful and they can identify their own kind this way. She has the ability to mask that scent since she was originally human. However the only concern we have would be her computational skills and her social skills. "

Takuyama scoffed "How is that a problem?"

"We have not been able to complete her teachings. While she may be able to still be mistaken for a human even by ghouls, she has no firm grasp of the outside world. It's like placing a toddler in collage and expecting them to pass the courses. A creation like this; needs to be prefect in both mind and body; we could see in her fighting styles that she was able to devise tactics in the middle of battle and we learned from our first few weeks of dealing with her that she is a fast learner nearly escaping dozens of times and finding weaknesses in our systems. We've corrected them of course but we did not prepare for her to have this sudden reaction and desire to escape"

Takuyama leaned back "I'm only interested in this because you stated that without her we wouldn't be able to proceed to the next line of tests. Why not simply make another like her, you must've figured it out if you created her?"

Ushimero sighed "I'm afraid it's not that simple, out of the hundreds of human subjects we've used for this stage of procedure only five survived but four of them though still alive are in commas while subject 239 was able to awaken after. We didn't understand how it was possible. We believed that unlike the rest she would be the one to surpass the line"

Takuyama grew slightly silent "To surpass the line of humans and ghouls..."

"Exactly" Ushimero said

"What if the CCG become suspicious of her and have her RC levels tested or if she's forced to eat human food?"

"Ah I've been waiting for that. If CCG had her RC levels tested the test would come out normal making her appear human. Also what we've worked to achieve; we've managed to alter her enzymes so that she can consume and digest normal food as well as human flesh."

"How is that even possible!?"

"With a lot of operations and alterations to her bodies' chemical composition" he answered

"H-hold on; if this is true and this thing can completely blend into human society how are we expected to find her?" asked Takuyama

Taking a breath he spoke "I'm afraid we're going in blind for that as she could be anywhere. No tracker was installed in her; we thought we'd be containing longer. She was much weaker at the time and as she got stronger she remained obedient but now...I'm afraid all we can do is search and alert our wards"

"Yes...the wards that do what's best for humanity and aren't afraid to take risks with our own kind. The underground wards of Tokyo"

* * *

Emerald eyes shone with curiosity and caution with every tired step she took further and further into the alleys of the buildings around her. Her eyes darting left to right, up and down. While she may have escaped that living hell there was still another hell she had not been prepared for but if she had survived in that place she could survive anywhere. She smelt all of the humans around her and the ghouls as well. She felt very anxious in this place, she was like an animal that's been placed in a completely different habitat and she would have to learn to adapt to survive. Getting out of her cage was just phase one of her fight for freedom, the next phase was where her means of survival came from.

As the pinkette continued to make her way further into the alley ways of the 20th ward she heard some voices coming just a little ways up ahead of her.

"Well well look what we have here"

"A tasty snack showed up"

"Yes"

"Smell that aroma"

From the shadows Sakura saw four figures with evil looks on their faces and by the scents Sakura could tell they were ghouls but another problem was there, a fifth figure being cornered in by the four and it was human. She saw a young woman with red hair in a short princess style hair cut; she was wearing a jeans and black top and her eyes were filled with fear.

"N-No p-please"

They laughed "Ah, that's funny. Pathetic human, you honestly think we'll let you go if you beg us?"

"Yeah-

The one that was about to speak stopped and sniff the air "I smell blood"

Turning around they saw the pinkette watching the scene with a stoic expression on her face. They were unable to detect the scent of a ghoul but they were detecting an unusually delectable scent of a human that was stronger and more alluring.

"Ah; tonight truly is going to be a good feed" the guy said smirking evilly

One of the other snickered

"We'll be eating good tonight huh Rave?"

"Yeah Jinx"

"You should've have come out tonight girly"

"You said it Troy" the one named Rave said with a big grin "Perhaps we could have some fun with these two before eating em"

Sakura continued to passively watch them and sniffed slightly "You stink" she told Rave flatly

There was another snicker coming from the one nameless guy

"Something funny Edge?" hissed Rave

"Nothing at all"

The red headed girl looked at Sakura with worry as the ghouls attention had averted to her now.

"R-Run" she whispered

The pinkette however did not heed her warning and instead came closer towards the ghouls until she was out of the shadows.

"So that's why we smelt blood" Troy said observing Sakura's short blood stained dress

Sakura glared round at all of them; she watched as their eyes turned red and their kagune came out of their backs. Edge was an ukaku; Troy was a bikaku and Jinx was a koukaku and Rave a Rinkaku.

"You two feel free to feast on the other one but pinkie is mine!" Rave hissed starring at Sakura hungrily

The ghouls laughed as they gathered around her

"Come on Rave we can all share" offered Jinx

"Right" Edge agreed licking his lips "She smells good"

"Get ready pinkie!"

The one called Troy came at them first swinging his kagune at her; Sakura bent down to avoid it. Sakura took a step back but that's when the other one from the circle of ghouls Jinx attacked next.

Sakura jumped to avoid him and then kicked him back in his stomach

"That was a good try pinkie" he said "But this game of cat and mouse is over" Rave said

Sakura glared at Rave who was walking over to her but she ran forward towards him surprising him with her sudden fast movements however he wasn't the one she was after.

Before any of the ghouls could register what was happening the guy on her right Jinx and on her left Edge both let out a sound of pain and clutched their arms which were bleeding somehow.

"W-What?" asked Rave in befuddlement; his eyes widened as he took in the pinkette

Two long white and red tail-like appendages with spikes on the end of them appeared from behind the girl's lower back. A bikaku

Kimi gasped softly as she looked at Sakura in surprise and wonder.

"W-What the hell?" gasped Troy

Sakura looked up at them; her right emerald green eye was no longer emerald but red and surrounded by black.

"SHE'S A GHOUL" shouted Rave

Soon the two that Sakura had taken down were up and coming at her but she avoided them by leaping into the air; they tried using their kagune to reach her in the air but she was able to evade them swiftly manoeuvring her body to avoid the attacks before coming back down before the ghoul Jinx; the one with the koukaku. The two clashed going for lower hits in the body when Edge; the ukaku user joined in and attacked.

Sakura sufficiently manage to block both of their attacks but things were starting to get heated now. Thinking fast she used her kagune to slash across the ghoul's torso's making them collapse to the ground.

"Hold it" Rave called making her look up at him stoically

He smirked

"Look we're sorry; I'm not really one up for cannibalism so how about you just leave us with the girl to eat and forget this ever happened?"

Sakura saw the girls trembling form, she watched as her body shook and her eyes continued to swim with fear...those same eyes and expression as hers.

"Fine" Sakura replied

Putting away her koukaku Sakura started walking away from the entire scene as if it had never happened.

Rave smirked "Just kidding"

As he was about to drive his rinkaku through Sakura but she vanished and appeared behind him and Troy; her kagune out only this time it was different. Four blazing crystallised blue and pink wing like appendages appeared stopped Rave's rinkaku.

"So was I" Sakura responded in a calm whisper before her ukaku unleashed long thin needle like spikes impaling both of the ghouls.

Troy the bikaku user was the first to recover and try attacking Sakura; Sakura clashed with him.

"An ukaku and bikaku user" he said to her "How interesting I wonder what you'll taste like because you really smell so good!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes "I get that a lot"

With that said while Troy was holding off her ukaku Rave came up behind her having recovered from her blows and tried to use his Rinkaku to impale her but she drew out her bikaku slow him down and grab a hold of his rinkaku tail.

"Jinx; Edge attack now!" he shouted

The two ghouls that were lying on the ground had also recovered from Sakura's light blows and started coming towards her; kagune ready for attack

"Nice try" Sakura whispered as they surrounded her for attack but neither was able to pierce her body as something started to long purple appendage appeared just above her bikaku; a rinkaku.

The ghouls looked on in shock as Sakura spun on her heel causing them to all fly back and land on the ground groaning. When they looked back at her they could see it clearly; an ukaku at her shoulder blades; a bikaku at her tail bone and a rinkaku just above them. She twisted her bikaku and rinkaku together.

"Now it's my turn" she said before materialising in front of Jink her rinkaku drove into his gut making a huge hole in it causing him to spit up blood and fall down. Her eyes then wondered off to Troy; she came at him but Edge appeared in front of her and tried to attack her but she avoided his ukaku and used her kagune to tear through his flesh in a ribbon-like manner.

Once he was down for the count she resumed her attack on Troy who had his bikaku ready to defend when she used her ukaku needles to hit him he shielded his form with his bikaku at that Sakura extended her arm and a purple and red appendage wrapped around her arm with a sharp dagger like end; she used that to drive straight through his bikaku breaking it and rammed him straight through his chest; blood splattered around when she threw him to the other side of the alley.

She then set her sights on Rave who was backing up slowly

"You gonna run?" Sakura asked; all of her kagune revealed visibly

"M-monster" he muttered

The way her ghoul eye and normal eye stared at him made Rave feel like he was being scorned as he backed away. He took off in full sprint leaving behind his fallen ghouls that were either dead or dying. Sakura was about to take off after him when she heard the women's voice.

"U-Um a-are you g-going to eat me"

Turning around she looked at her; she had seen her; she knew her true form. She knew there was a risk to anyone finding out she was a ghoul.

'Should I kill her?' Sakura thought but the moment that thought cross her mind she felt an unpleasant twisted feeling in her belly that she could only describe as displeasure which meant she didn't want to harm the girl.

"Not hungry" was her reply before she took off without another word

* * *

Sakura continued making her way through the labyrinth of alley ways where there were as little people possible and she hadn't run into anymore ghouls either. She had chased after that one known as Rave however she hadn't been able to find him. She was really exhausted right now after all of that fighting and killing. She hadn't killed the human girl she ran into because she didn't feel she was in danger.

'Need to sleep' Sakura thought as she continued to stroll on by; there were a few people she passed but they hardly paid her any mind since she was so well hidden in the shadows though oblivious to the outside world she knew what it meant to draw attention.

She kept on at the same pace until she heard laughter coming from an old building; without a moment hesitance she swung open the metal doors. Sure enough there were humans gathered around a fire in the middle of the factory laughing uncontrollably probably drunk; both male and female.

One of them finally noticed the pinkette walking towards them; her form shrouded by the darkness

"Hey you lost girlie?" one asked

"Why don't you go back to your mommy" one of the girls laughed taking a puff of her cigarette

Sakura sneered as the disgusting scent filled her sensitive nose 'This place will have to do' she thought

"Get out" she said

They all laughed "Huh? Don't you know who you're dealing with girl?"

Starring at them with a face that said she didn't care she looked up at them "I'm tired; so get out"

They all cackled at her threat and one of them approached her which proved to be a fatal mistake because the minute they did she took his arm and twisted it until she heard a satisfactory 'snap'. The guy fell on the ground and screamed in pain.

"You little bitch!" another exclaimed coming towards her with a knife little did they know that was their second mistake the first was not heading her warning.

"Should have listened" she muttered

In a matter of five minutes there were several bodies lying around her of the gang members; starring at them passively. She walked pass the bodies and took off her blood drenched dress that was clinging to her form uncomfortably.

She looked around at one of the futons that was near the fire; seeing it as a comfortable place to sleep she crawled towards it and wrapped her arms around herself bringing her knees up to her chest not minding the dead bodies around her as she closed her eyes. Her entire body tense from the nights events and on full alert before eventually relaxing as she slipped into unconsciousness.

 **I know this chapters pretty short but don't worry some interesting things are going to happen from this point on. So now Sakura's in the 20** **th** **ward and will be doing her best to fit in maybe you'll see how that goes next time.**


	3. Chapter3:Finding a home

**I want to thank you all for the reviews I figured this called for a well deserved chapter. Warning, there will be OC's coming in.**

* * *

 _ **While she may be able to still be mistaken for a human even by ghouls, she has no firm grasp of the outside world**_

 _ **We could see in her fighting styles that she was able to devise tactics in the middle of battle and we learned from our first few weeks of dealing with her that she is a fast learner.**_

The next day the young pinkette was eager to get out and about the town as well as a little anxious though she didn't know it herself. Ever since she was trapped in that place; her emotions were barely something she was able to describe anymore. She had become a girl that was barely more than a doll.

Since a flimsy white blood drenched dress wasn't very comfortable anymore she had taken some of the corpse's clothes and changed into a baggy black t-shirt and a red skirt since she wasn't too sure of how to put on pants and they were all either way too big or too long due to her height. She put on a jacket and threw the hoody over her head to hide her hair.

She sniffed herself and grimaced knowing she needed to shower but she didn't know where to go for that.

The outside word looked different in the day, she noted all of the people she walked pass catching the scents of humans and even ghouls.

Looking around for a long while she caught sight of a store; getting curious she walked in. The moment she did her nose caught a whiff of all these different scents but it wasn't unpleasant in the slightest in fact it was rather nice. She resisted the urge to inhale right then and there. Walking around she saw a lot of things she has never seen before.

She looked at the girl behind the counter; she was a young girl about a few years older than Sakura. She watched as she tended to a customer who had bought something and Sakura saw him handing her those little pieces of paper and coins which Sakura had stored in one wallet having figured that if all those people had it then it was needed for something.

'I get it' Sakura thought nodding to herself; before she started looking around; she may be completely oblivious about the world outside but she wasn't stupid. There was a difference. She could figure things out quickly; adapting to unfamiliar situations seemed to be her strong point.

She knew that things were going to be unfamiliar to her which was why she had to be very careful on how she reacted she had told herself that.

Looking through each aisle carefully she stopped when she came to the bath items. She had no idea you needed things like this when you showered. Then again all her showers consisted of was cold water and five minutes.

She continued starring at the items in befuddlement until someone cleared their throat and when she looked up she saw a young women looking at her; she gave Sakura a friendly smile which the young pinkette was unsure of how to reciprocate.

"Um" the women spoke up "Are you going to buy that full bath set?"

Taking a gamble the pinkette nodded "Yes, I wanted to take a bath"

"Oh well that's easy; just up the road there's a place called Misaki Bath house. You'll be able to take a bath there"

Sakura nodded

"Oh by the way my names Jade" the girl said "What's your name?"

The pinkette blinked "Sakura"

The pinkette was about to walk off towards the counter where she was supposed to pay when the doors opened and then someone shouted.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW"

There was screaming heard and the sound of heavy footsteps; several men with masks walked in with guns in their hands. Everyone became panic stricken and got down; that girl did so as well. Sakura stared at the girl a little ways away and noticed her shaking. Sakura remembered when she would tremble like that; her body shook uncontrollably and wouldn't stop as she got that uncomfortable feeling in her stomach; that was fear.

'What is she afraid of?' she wondered as she walked back towards the girl

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Th-Those guys; they're dangerous" Jade whispered not really able to give Sakura the explanation she actually needed to hear.

"PUT ALL THE MONEY IN THE BAG" she heard someone shouting

Sakura sniffed the air and smelt nothing more than a batch of humans; she simply ignored it though. She remembered all those delicious smell she was getting from the sweets aisle and moved towards it.

'Ghouls can't either anything other than human flesh'

" _How does that taste Cherryblossom? It's called hamburger" she heard the monitor project_

 _The fragile pinkette licked the corner of her mouth savouring the taste; it wasn't human flesh that was certain._

'They did say I wasn't like the others' she thought to herself as she started to pick up a few sweets that scents caught her nose. She was about to walk up to the counter when she saw the clerk packing away the money in the till into a duffle bag.

One of the men noticed Sakura walking up towards the counter to pay

"Who the hell are you?" the guy shouted pointing a gun at her

Sakura didn't pay him any mind and put her things on the counter; the cashier looked at Sakura as if she had just grown two heads.

The gun was now pointed right at her head "HEY DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME; I SAID ON THE GROUND UNLESS YOU WANNA DIE"

After placing the items on the counter and turning to face the guy; another one had come up beside the first one.

"Are you deaf girl? On the floor now"

There it was that set her off 'No one can make me do anything I don't want to not anymore' she thought

"What you got something to say girlie?"

With a menacing aura Sakura turned her head towards the men as he pointed the gun towards her head in a threatening manner the pinkette walked towards him and grasped his gun and pulling it causing him to fall forward and Sakura took that chance to knee him hard in his guy making him cough up blood and fall to the floor.

"Why you little-

The next guy who came towards her and was about to shoot her when she did a back flip and kicked the gun out of his hand and into hers and though she had never used one before Sakura pointed the gun at the man and turned to the other three.

"You idiots shoot this chick!"

They pointed at her but Sakura started shuffling from one side to the other so they weren't certain when to shoot her and she managed to land a killer left hook in the one guys face making him drop to the ground and then the fourth one she kicked back causing them to groan in pain because she put her ghoul strength in it. She then looked over to the one she smelt was a ghoul.

He started backing away before he ran out of the door and Sakura didn't bother to go after him; now she could pay for her stuff. The whole store was silent as Sakura walked back and moved her things closer to the counter indicating she wanted the girl to let her buy it.

Digging through the wallet she pulled out a hefty sum of money and handed it to her but she stared at Sakura.

Someone started cheering and the rest of the crowd joined in making her the pinkette to look at them with a stoic expression on her face.

"That was amazing!" someone exclaimed

"She stopped them!"

"I'll call the police"

Sakura turned back and remembered what she overheard that customer say to this girl who was gawking at Sakura with a smile on her face.

"I'd like to pay for these" she put her money down yet the girl seemed to pay no mind before someone came walking up to her; it was a middle aged man with dark hair and eyes.

"Thank you so much for saving my store. I am Battler Takuma; I am the owner of this store. How could I ever repay you?"

Sakura pointed to her items "I'd like to pay for these" she repeated again not really knowing how to reply

Takuma laughed "Oh you are such a cute girl! Why don't you hold that favour for now and any time you need me for something I'll grant it if it's within my power. No questions or formalities." He promised her

Sakura turned back not knowing to say thank you and got her items she paid for after she just learned to wait to see if there's change for her from her money and headed out of the store ignoring all the thanks for what she had done. She didn't really understand but she guessed that she did something good.

'Now to baths'

* * *

Sakura scrubbed the shampoo in her hair enjoying the smell and she washed herself out with soap after figuring out what she was supposed to do with it. They had to call in an assistant for her though when she nearly walked into the men's bath side and she only figured out how to open the shower kit with the help of a woman who was leaving the baths.

Though she was able to read somehow Sakura had taken nearly a full hour to find the baths that was only a little ways away.

She ran the water in the bucket and threw it over her form purring softly at the feel of the warm water on her skin. It was warm! She never knew water could feel this good!

She rubbed the nice smelling body wash over her form; whatever grime and dirt was left on her was long gone after that final rinse. Someone came to sit beside her by the other sink and spoke to her.

"Aren't you that girl from the store!?"

Turning her head Sakura saw the same silver-head that she met at the store that told her to buy the bath set.

"Jade" Sakura greeted

"Hello" Jade said smiling at the girl "How long have you been here?"

She thought for a minute "Hour"

"You've be washing for an hour!?" Jade exclaimed; it had been about that long since the store event.

"I like it" she said softly before continuing

"Oh. Well I just have to say that what you did earlier was amazing you were-

But Sakura wasn't listening to her and instead was starring at her form in the mirror; if you looked close enough at her you could make out Sakura's ignorance as she bathed, she threw another bucket of water over her form.

Jade stared at the young pinkette; her body looked so fragile and she was really pale as if she's never seen the son in a long time. Her hair however was something to admire; it was so long it as pooling on the floor as the pinkette sat. She looked so innocent; no one would guess that she could fight the way she did.

"So Sakura-san how are you?"

Turning her head the pinkette gave her an odd look that made the older girl begin to fluster

"Oh-I just meant-w-h-how are you feeling after what happened earlier on in the store with-those people?"

"I'm...fine' she answered

"Where did you learn to do that though that was amazing!" exclaimed Jade rubbing some shampoo in her hair

"I was forced to learn how to fight" she said

Feeling that this conversation wasn't going to get anywhere soon Jade decided to change the topic

"So um...Sakura-san; how old are you?"

"How old do I look?"

"I don't know like...sixteen or seventeen"

"Then I'm seventeen" she muttered

"Oh so you're still in high school"

She shook her head "I don't know what school is"

While Sakura couldn't be more ignorant of the information she was sharing she was lucky Jade couldn't be more oblivious.

"Didn't your parents send you to one?" asked Jade

"What are parents?" asked Sakura making Jade stop in her tracks and gasp in shock

"Oh my gosh; I'm so sorry I didn't realise that you were an orphan" Jade said quickly flushing in embarrassment "I-I mean-

"What's an orphan?"

"Y-You know someone who doesn't have parents to take care of them and help them grow up" Jade explained as simple as she could

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the thought 'No one to take care of...

"Yes I'm an orphan"

Jade's eyes were filled with sadness and then she suddenly perked up, it was hard to keep track with her but luckily Sakura had trouble reading emotions and defining them as the only feelings she was able to define were her own.

"So you're staying in the 20th ward now?"

She nodded again in response

"Well who are you staying with?"

"No one" she answered calmly

"Oh...Where did you come from?"

Sakura's form stiffened thinking back to 'those times', those people and what they did to her; how they hurt her. How she had to suffer every single day with no real understanding of anything. She was like an alien in this world.

"Doesn't matter" Sakura said quickly "I won't go back there"

Jade stopped in her tracks, her hands froze from continuing washing her form "D-Did you run away from your home?"

"What's a home?"

"Oh come on; it's basically a place that almost everyone in this world has, it doesn't have to be physical but it's a place where you feel the most comfortable and loved. Where you're the happiest, where you can find people you care about and who care about you. That's home. A place where you belong"

Sakura looked at the girl dead in the eye as she spoke her next words "I don't have a home"

* * *

After the unknowingly awkward and enlightening talk with Jade Sakura decided that it was time to get up and leave. She threw on the new clothes she got at the convenience store because the other clothes she was wearing had the slight scent of blood and smelt of those humans who also smoked and it was a very distasteful smell; it was just some new underwear and a white tank top and denim skirt. She then placed everything in the white back pack she bought. She was about to leave the baths when that Jade girl came running up to her.

"Oh Sakura" she panted heavily "Thank-god-you didn't-leave- yet"

Jade had a towel wrapped around her form, her long hair dripping wet and her face flushed indicating she spent too much time in the baths.

* * *

"What is this?" asked Sakura starring at the cup of coffee in front of her, it smelt weird but not in a bad way; another strange aroma was coming from the cream pastry on her plate

"It's coffee and that's called a cream puff" Jade said as she took a bite out of hers "It's really good, didn't you ever eat things like this?"

Sakura continued to stare at her plate "No; I was only fed flesh"

Jade chocked slightly on her bagel and put it down "What?"

"They only fed me flesh and something called a hamburger once" Sakura told her

Jade tilted her head to the side "In other words they only fed you meat?"

Sakura nodded, that was technically right she just didn't say what type of meat it was.

"And yet you're so skinny" Jade said bluntly "So where are you staying?"

"I don't know" Sakura said, she really didn't know where it was she stayed last night but Jade took that as a wrong implication thinking that she really meant she didn't have anywhere to stay because she ran away. That simply tugged at the soft hearted girls heart strings. Jade's eyes sparkled with a determination that Sakura was unaware of.

The girl suddenly grasped the pinkette hand in hers "Then...come stay with me"

Sakura tilted her head to the side in complete confusion as she stared on with a blank look on her face.

"What?"

"You can stay at my apartment, it's in a good area so you'll be safe and if you're worried about ghouls don't because I have a CCG officer living in one of the apartments in the building!" she said happily

Sakura felt her shoulders stiffen at the mention of CCG, she knew who they were from the monologue she had to remember but what she didn't get was that it seems this girl...thought she wasn't a ghoul?

The voice in Sakura's head spoke 'If no one knows you're a ghoul you'll be able to attain true freedom without worry and without killing'

"I see" was her simple response as she removed her hands from Jade's "I'll stay with you then"

Jade's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she said that she agrees.

"Yay; so where are your things?"

"I don't have any" she responded stoically

Jade's sweat dropped, taking care of the pinkette was going to be a lot harder than she bargained for.

She just didn't realise how hard.

* * *

"Ok so Sakura all I know about you by far is that you're an orphan who ran away from whatever place you were being held up in because they were doing terrible things to you there. You don't know where that place is or was or how you found your way here" Jade said

Sakura nodded, that was basically the whole truth of it minus the fact that she was a ghoul who ate people. There was something telling her she should hold onto that piece of information for as long as possible.

"Well here we are" Jade said looking up at her apartment building

Sakura nodded as they made their way up to Jade's apartment, she got a strange feeling when Jade had offered to let her stay with her, it was certainly better than an abandoned building though Sakura wasn't able to tell the difference now.

They entered the apartment and it was much more spacious than one would think at first, when you entered there was a brief hall way and then to one side was the living room and then further down there were two doors on the side followed by a kitchen and on the opposite side was a bathroom.

"It's not bad for only two people" Jade said slipping off her shoes so Sakura mimicked her actions despite the slight confusion.

Jade smiled at the pinkette watching her struggle to take off her shoes, she then also noticed that she had put them on the wrong foot.

"What do you want to eat for dinner tonight?"

"Ate already" Sakura said

Jade laughed "I meant for tonight, you should be hungry by later tonight right?"

"No" Sakura said

Jade sighed "Man, I wouldn't worry about a diet you're already so thin"

"Huh?"

She shook her head at the pinkette to say never mind and Sakura didn't bother questioning her on it.

Jade took Sakura to the guest room and opened the door, it was a simple room with only a plane small bed and a night stand and a small dresser.

"I couldn't do much since I don't usually have company" Jade explained king as the pinkette looked around with slight awe in her eyes. She stopped to stare out at the window to which the curtains were drawn She looked up at the moon that was shining brightly.

"Will this place be ok for you?" asked Jade worried by the pinkette's silence

Sakura turned to her "I like it"

* * *

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" a scream echoed throughout the facility, there were murmurs watching as the pinkette lied strapped down by her ankles and wrists on a flat surface surrounded by darkness. She felt nothing but fear and adrenalin running through her body. The pain from the electrocutions was one of the worst feelings she had ever felt._

" _Another hour"_

" _STOP" the girl pleaded tears streaming down her face as she struggled against her binds but it was no use. It was always no use._

" _Oh Cherryblossom this is what happens when you are disobedient and try to run" that familiar voice rang through the air_

 _Sakura sobbed harder as she continued to tug on the binds with as much force as she could so much that her wrists would bruise but it was always futile and so was escaping, they always told her that, for the past two months they have told her that and yet she continued her resistance no matter how futile._

' _Won't stop' she thought, fresh tears brimmed her eyes yet still shone with defiance and strength where she got it from was a mystery to her as much as it was to the people in the white lab coats._

' _NOOOOO' Sakura thought as her eye flashed red_

* * *

Sakura gasped and shot up looking around frantically, she hadn't even realised her ghouls eye was showing. When she took in the room she remembered where she was and all that had happened in such a short amount of time. She considered herself fortunate to have found someone who was so trusting or so foolish.

She heard a knock at the door and Jade came walking in dressed in a cute blue dress and black boots.

"Hey, you're awake good. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine" she responded stoically

"Ok, I'm really sorry about this but I need to run an errand wanna come along?"

"Errand?"

* * *

"Sorry about this, I just have to get some materials from my friend and then we can be on our way" Jade promised "By the way you look really cute in the clothes"

Sakura looked down at her outfit which she had borrowed from Jade; she was wearing a white layered top with a black short skirt. Jade had a bit of trouble with Sakura that morning getting her to change into her clothes because she discovered that the pinkette had no idea how to put or wear a bra.

They were currently walking through the campus of a university where Jade studied, she said she needed to get some materials from her friend and that she would then take Sakura to her home where she would be able to settle in.

"She's probably with her boyfriend, her names Kimi" Jade said as they walked through the halls

Sakura nodded numbly, she was hardly able to understand any of this.

They stopped at a door and Jade swung it open "Hey Kimi you here?"

There was a shrill shriek "Jade!"

The girl snickered "Sorry to interrupt yet another make out session with your boyfriend"

"Oh shut up" a new voice snapped

Sakura looked blankly at the scene in front of her, there in the class room was a girl sitting on top of a guys lap with her legs around him luckily still fully clothed although Sakura wouldn't be able to tell whether or not this was an inappropriate sight.

Jade scoffed "This isn't the place for that Kimi and Nishio-san you aren't any better"

Sakura stared at the two figures and recognised the girl as the one from that night when she defeated those ghouls and helped the girl escape.

The same girl

And she was with another ghoul.

The girl known as Kimi gasped when she spotted Sakura, she remembered her as well. It was hard to forget a girl with pink hair.

"You're that girl from that night!"

 **There we go, I know that adding an Oc with characteristics like Jade seem a bit out of place but I needed someone to help the pinkette make it through society and teach her how to behave more like a human than a ghoul. And yeah the girl she saved that night was Kimi, I was planning on making it a little bit longer before they met but realised that the story really wouldn't work like this.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4:Being human

**I know it's been a really long time since I've updated again but I can't help it. My last year of high school is killing me. But enough of that the point is that I updated at all.**

 **Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

"What?" asked Jade; looking between Kimi and Sakura who were starring at one another, Kimi's eyes held surprise but Sakura's was calm and calculating.

Sakura did recognise the girl from that night, she had seen her face clearly and that girl had seen Sakura of course it was hard to forget a girl with pink hair. Kimi's face continued to contort in utter shock until the guy called Nishiki, her boyfriend and the one Sakura recognised as a ghoul spoke up.

"What are you talking about Kimi?" he asked

Kimi looked at her boyfriend "She's the one I told you about, the one that saved me that night"

The male ghoul Nishiki Nishio looked at Sakura with narrowed eyes and worry.

'She's a ghoul?' he thought warily narrowing his eyes through his glasses, Kimi had told him about the attack by those ghouls and that a strange pink haired ghoul had saved her but something was off about this one. She smelt good, really good even for a human but other than her scent her couldn't smell that she was a ghoul, even with Kaneki who was a human before gave a ghoul scent but Kimi seemed so certain that she was the girl that saved her that night and that meant she was a ghoul.

'I can't confirm with Jade and Kimi around or this could get dangerous and in broad daylight now less' he thought plus if she turned out to be human and he revealed right out that he was a ghoul that would be bad for him.

"So uh anyway Kimi, I needed the materials you promised me" said Jade; trying to break the awkward atmosphere with little success.

"Oh right" Kimi said finally taking her eye off of Sakura and walking to the pile of paper stacked on a table. She took a few folders and handed them to Jade while glancing every now and then to Sakura.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Jade

Before Kimi could answer Sakura did "No we don't, I only saw her once that night when she was attacked-

"You were attacked?" Jade asked in shock

Kimi nodded "Yes"

"Oh my gosh that's horrible what happened did Sakura save you? I wouldn't be surprised I mean I saw the way she kicked those guy's asses at the convenient store"

"What?" Nishiki asked in concern, if she had revealed her ghoul abilities

"Yeah it was crazy, she beat these robbers with her bare hands"

He sighed softly in relief, that meant that she hadn't shown she was a ghoul, the last thing he needed was the CCG getting closer and closer to this place more than they already were, the 20th ward was one of the more stable wards than the rest in Tokyo and he'd be damned if they had doves flying around here now.

"See ya later Kimi" Jade waved as she held onto Sakura's arm and pulled her along the opposite side of the road away from the university.

* * *

"Well that was a strange encounter" Jade commented "And you were starring at Nishio, please don't tell me you actually like that guy other than the fact he's taken he's really not all that. He's a rude jerk to everyone else other than Kimi you know?"

Sakura didn't respond and kept on walking, her thoughts couldn't help but be brought back every time to the way that ghoul Nishiki had looked at her when his girlfriend Kimi said she was the one that saved her. It wasn't clear yet to Sakura though that he had a suspicion of her being a ghoul, it wasn't something that worried her; the only enemy she was weary of was back in a secret facility that would need a lot of repairs done to it.

"Hey are you listening?" asked Jade

"Huh?"

"I said that you shouldn't go after Nishio, he might look cool and all but he's taken ok? I don't want to see you get hurt"

Sakura gave her a confused blank look "How would I get hurt?"

Jade was taken slightly back by this question "Well...You know if he were to reject you, it would hurt wouldn't it?"

"I do not understand, rejection is to deny you of something what is it he would be denying me from?"

Jade thought about this for a moment "Well you know...um like you were watching him so doesn't that mean you have some kind of affection towards him?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly "Affection?" asked Sakura "I do not understand at all"

"Oh I give up" Jade said slouching slightly "You really are naive"

Sakura and Jade entered the apartment together and took off their shoes.

"I've got a lot of work to do right now Sakura so is there anything you would like to do?"'

"Not really" she answered dully, she found herself still wondering about that ghoul Nishio. He didn't feel like someone to worry about but he was a ghoul nonetheless and she had developed an instinct to kill all ghouls well while she was here she realised that she should only attack ghouls if they were to attack her because this wasn't the research lab. She knew of the CCG and that they hunted ghouls. They were here and if she drew attention to herself then she had a feeling she might be found and returned to that awful place.

That sent chill through her body.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Jade leave the room and then return with a stack of books in her hands.

She placed them on the living room table and in front of Sakura.

"What is this?" she asked

"Books" Jade said placing her hand on her hips "I just brought a few random books, there are a few more books on the shelf over there if you don't want to read any of this. Sorry they were all mixed up when I brought them"

Sakura took one book and opened it, as her eyes scanned over the words she understood what they meant. She could read them.

Jade noticed how Sakura's eyes seemed to light up suddenly as she started reading "Well I think we found something for you to do. I won't be too long then we can do something together. Like me teaching you how to cook."

Sakura didn't even glance at Kimi as she continued reading. Her mind captured by the pages of a book.

* * *

"Has there been any information yet?" Takuyama asked with his voice clearly laced in annoyance and impatience. It has officially been five days since their most important specimen managed to escape their clutches and was running wild.

"I'm afraid not sir" one of his agent informed him "Nothing from any of the current wards but we are still searching"

Takuyama clenched his fists tightly when Ushimero walked into the room holding a file.

"Well?"

"Another subject has failed to survive the procedure" Ushimero said sighing "I'm afraid until we get the Cherryblossom back I won't be able to further our research. Studying her was the only way of knowing how she was able to survive the procedure."

Takuyama did not look the least bit pleased "Can no one in this damn place do anything right? That girls been out there for days, how is it that no one has heard word of her? SHE'S GOT FUCKING PINK HAIR FOR GODS SAKE"

Ushimero held up his hand "Do calm down, I assure you we will find her soon. The Cherryblossom won't be able to hide forever."

'Soon she will be back'

* * *

Five days and things were looking rather usual for Sakura and Jade, they had started to develop a routine now. When Jade went to university, Sakura would stay at home and she was learning how to clean and cook-ok cooking not so much, her first attempt and the entire building could've burned down but she could at least use a microwave now but Jade still insisted on cooking most of the dinners to be on the safe side.

"What is this?" asked Sakura as she stared down at her plate

"You sure ask that a lot of questions but I think curiosity is a good thing" commented Jade "It's called ramen"

"Ramen?"

"Yeah it's basically noodles in soup with a bunch of other stuff mixed together" said Jade "I don't typically go for it but it's good once in a while, though I'm watching my figure but we've really gotta put some meat on your bones"

Jade picked up her chop sticks and swirled them around, just by looking Sakura was able to mimic her movements and do the exact same thing.

"It tastes...unique" Sakura said

"Huh you don't like it?"

Sakura shook her head "I do not dislike the taste at all"

Jade smiled "Ok good. You know you really gotta be more clear, need to work on your people skills"

'She's so cute' thought Jade 'She's like a little kid the way she asks questions, I guess she's never been to the city before in her life. How sheltered was this girl?'

* * *

"See you later" Jade called as she closed the door

Sakura saw Jade leave the building and went back to her books, a few of them were now sitting on the table of the living room. Sakura discovered that a place to find food was in the kitchen.

'Egg of the Black Goat'

Sakura found herself unable to turn her head away from the pages that captured her interest, seems that Jade was also a bit of a reader, she found a certain authors stories more interesting than the others, Takatsuki was the authors name if she recalled correctly what Jade had said to her.

Sakura stopped when she felt something strange outside, several metres away it was a little distant but she could feel it.

Another ghoul

There was another thing that even the scientists that modified her did not know; Sakura was able to detect ghouls from a certain distance. She could also feel their killing intent which was why she had ignored all of those ghouls before.

She had sensed Nishiki for one and those three ghouls that night and even in her training she could feel all of the ghouls killing intent towards her.

What was strange about this feeling though, was that it was different from the waves she was use to feeling. It wasn't of killing intent exactly but of something that the pinkette couldn't place but it made her feel uneasy. Sakura shifted and stood up from her seat walking towards the door.

'I must find out what that is' she thought because until she did her curiosity would not be satisfied.

* * *

"So it is you" Sakura stated looking at the ghoul in front of her

"Yeah, I'm surprised though how did you know I was here?" Nishiki asked starring at the pinkette

'How did she know?' wondered Nishiki, he had waited for Jade to leave the apartment having decided that day that he was going to try and confirm if Sakura was a ghoul or human as Kimi had continuously insisted that Sakura was a ghoul. What finally got him to agree was when Kimi threatened to take love making off the table for the next full month, he was out of that door quicker than she could blink.

"So Sakura-san you really did save Kimi, she thinks she saw some strange things"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, that feeling she was feeling had lead her all the way to the back of a building in an alley where not a lot of people were bound to pass by. Since she had read about just how much ghouls were persecuted she decided that it was in her best interest that she reframe from giving off any information to humans that she was a ghoul and to be careful around other ghouls themselves and then the very next day she comes face to face with a ghoul himself.

"What strange things?" asked Sakura calmly, she wanted to understand still why Nishiki was giving off this odd vibe from him not one of killing intent luckily so she didn't feel the need to draw out her weapons.

"She said that the guys that attacked her were ghouls, were they?"

Sakura nodded "Yes that's correct"

"And you fought them"

"Killed" she corrected

Nishiki wavered for an instant before resuming "Anyway, she says that you...are a ghoul. is that not right?"

When Sakura didn't answer he continued with narrowed eyes now and Sakura felt a dangerous intent from him. Like he was getting ready to fight should the need arise.

"She said that you took out four ghouls on your own, a human couldn't have done that on their own or barehanded so tell me, you're a ghoul aren't you? You have to be yet I can't catch a scent of ghoul from you why is that?"

Sakura waited for a few moments before speaking "That's not entirely accurate" Sakura told him honestly "I'm...what I've heard people call a bridge between humans and ghouls. I've heard these humans that watched me all the time speak continuously about it. They called me a...Hybrid I believe. Yes that word fits me I suppose." Sakura explained

"What?" Nishiki asked

"Human and ghoul" Sakura murmured but he heard though she was saying it more to herself than to him as if she didn't completely understand herself.

"What does that mean?"

"I do not understand entirely myself" Sakura told him

Nishiki seemed to be deep in thought trying to figure out exactly what was the meaning behind her words but he didn't know that the pinkette was not beating around the bush about this.

"Show me your ghoul's eyes" Nishiki said flashing his eyes red.

"Can I go back after that?"

"Yes"

Her eye changed from the emerald green to the dark and red ghoul eye, Nishiki took a step back as he saw that it was only one eye that was transformed.

"You're just like him" he whispered "You're like Kaneki Ken."

She wasn't certain how to respond to that so she decided it was time to go.

"I'm leaving" Sakura said stalking off

"Hey wait" Nishiki called

Sakura stopped in her feet and turned around.

"I can help you" he said

"Help me?"

"There's a cafe' named Anteiku; a few ghouls there who know about your situation."

"I do not need help." Sakura stated, somehow the thought of being something new to the ghoul world didn't appeal to her. It didn't do her much good when she was in the lab and she did not feel for creating a similar situation for herself by piping the curiosity of ghouls.

Nishiki watched as the pinkette took a turn around the corner and disappeared.

'I need to inform Anteiku about this.'

* * *

"Please-pass the soy source" Sakura said robotically as Jade handed her the bottle.

"Thank you" Sakura replied calmly taking the bottle.

"There and that's how you say please and thank you get it?" asked Jade clapping her hands together.

"Not really" Sakura replied as she popped open the bottle and poured some out.

"Man, just how uneducated are you?" Jade asked sighing softly "Well can't be helped I guess the situations different for everyone."

"I guess so" Sakura whispered

That night after Jade was long asleep Sakura was lying in bed staring blankly up at the ceiling. She was reviewing everything that happened by far and everything she had learned since she escaped to Tokyo. This world was something she had been denied for so long; she was completely oblivious about how to act in society blend in and she wasn't able to fully comprehend how dangerous that would be but she gave it no thought. All she could do was continue to see the world and feed her curiosity.

'I don't understand but, I feel so empty inside' she thought 'Now that I'm here it feels like there's nothing for me.'


	5. The monster within

**Keeping things short and sweet I present yet another chapter and if you are reading any of my other stories feel free to see what else has been updated since I usually update more than one story at a time.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR TOKYO GHOUL.**

 **Read and enjoy.**

The night's air was cold and the sky gave a cover of stars to the people bellow; granting them a sense of security and soothing calmness that promised a peaceful night, yet where she was currently trudging the beautiful night skies glow did not seem to reach her as there was no such thing as peaceful for this being. The alley she walked through seemed devoid of all light making room for the indulgence of many twisted dark desires of those who ironically felt secured in this place. For it was the worst place to be at night.

A sleek figure continued on through with an aura of tranquillity, body covered head to toe in black that gave no form of invitation to onlookers yet enticed and tempted; drawing in closer.

The target was already set, following behind like a dog that hadn't been fed, eyes burned with lust. She could smell the scent of tobacco and alcohol-a drink that made you lose your senses and one of the few things she refused to include in her broader diet; yet it made things so much easier for her when concerning her new feeding practices.

The man that followed after could barely keep up with her pace as his footing would become lost every few steps and she would evidently have to steady her pace while maintaining assurance that she hadn't spotted him.

She hadn't cared to take in his features as there wasn't really much to look like in human's perspectives as the lack of youth made him invisible. Dark hair's with patches of grey, saggy blood shot eyes with the complexion that could compare to a crumpled piece of paper. He would surely leave a bad taste in her mouth.

She stopped as she reached a dead end-at least that's how it appeared for her. Getting closer she heard the even footsteps moving in until she felt heavy breath hitting the back of her neck as the figure moved in, muttering his words in a slur.

"H-Hell *hick* there...Wanna c-come have some fun with me?"

"Fun?"

With another drunken hiccup; he nodded "Yeah..."

Reaching out to finally have a touch of the temptation in front of him he grasped her shoulder to turn her around.

"C-Come on, I promise to make this fun for you..."

A smirk touched her lips "Fun..."

All tingles of excitement vanished in that dark tone that shook him to the core, eyes widening in horror at the sight of the appendage appearing behind her back.

"G-G-Gh-

He wasn't able to finish that sentence as he stumbled to the ground; the tangy taste of his own blood filled his mouth before falling to the ground.

"W-W-W-W-Why?" he croaked

The hood was pushed back, pink tresses cascading down, a girl with a mono expression stared down at the soon to be dead figure.

* * *

" _ **Standing in the middle of the sleepless town, am I unable to suppress this impulse of mine? Just for a little while be the testing subject of my sword." He begged "As I ventilate my crimson desires and pull the trigger in my hand my fingers also become dyed in red."**_

" _ **I have an insatiable thirst for destruction. The brittle fragile frail humans are; after all nothing more than discarded puppets."**_

 _ **The suddenly looking towards his creator with tear stained eyes that mingled the scent of salt with iron he cried in agony.**_

" _ **For what purpose was I created? Please tell me the answer?"**_

" _ **Those actions keep you dry inside. You can't tolerate it. You act more like a beast than a human. A beast that can react to stimuli named 'humans'. You cause destruction of your own place. That hypocrisy covered in malice is nothing but a beasts meaningless ramblings. That kind of species is no longer human. It does nothing but howl around based on its instincts-**_

 _SLAM!_

 _Emerald eyes darted up to the front door being slammed shut and the sound of heavy panting. Getting up from her spot placing the book in her hands down she walked towards the course and there she saw it. Jade was leaning against the door and Sakura could smell the sweat on her form mixed in with her peach scented deodorant as well as the smell of salty tears and a hint of something else. Her usually presentable form was a wreck; the frilly white shirt was torn on top revealing a bit of her bra and a lot of her cleavage, the belt around her jeans was unbuckled with the jeans unzipped showing the start of her pink underwear. Sakura sensed that this image was amiss for Jade never came home from work looking like this._

" _What's wrong?" Sakura asked in a monotone, her expression seemed less than concerned yet inside she felt an uncomfortable still indescribable feeling._

 _With her form shaking like a leaf Jade seemed unable to utter any words at the present time._

 _So she decided to wait._

 _Seating herself down in front of Jade the pinkette simply stared at her, unable to understand the situation until given an explanation she knew that there was little she could do. Her knowledge of human behaviour was still very limited and henceforth she did not know how to react to Jade._

 _For what seemed like a few hours, Sakura heard Jade's heart begin to slow down, the fresh smell of tears only lingered now and she took that as a sign that she could ask again. From Jade's earlier symptoms Sakura was able to deduct that Jade was perhaps in a state of shock or fear to such an extent that she wouldn't be able to think straight, it would've been unwise of her to make any further attempts at the girl let alone touch her. That's why she waited._

" _What happened?" she asked again sitting calmly_

 _Jade's shoulder visibly stiffened before she spoke, in a hoarse broken voice that gave the pinkette a bit of trouble hearing._

" _W-went to...at work...late...he-he-_

" _Can't hear you." Sakura stated and decided another approach_

" _Answer one at a time. When"_

" _After work..." Jade whispered after a few minutes_

" _Who?"_

" _M-My manager..."_

" _What?"_

" _C-cornered me"_

" _And?"_

 _Then Jade became hysterical as if realisation hit her once more._

" _T-Tried to r-rape me"_

 _Jade's manager tried to rape her after work._

 _That was the decipher Sakura had attained, she watched the news a few days ago and had asked Jade was rape was as she had not come across that term before. Jade explained to her that rape was non-consented sexual intercourse that happened often and was a crime._

That's what brought her up to this point, the man's scent was still lingered on Jade and because of that Sakura was able to track him down. He was at a bar, it was really late so there wasn't anyone else there-least no anyone he could target until Sakura arrived. She read this method once in a book-bait and then eliminate.

It was a simple procedure that she had been curious to try; she was planning on doing that the next time she needed food however it proved useful in this case as well.

"Why?" she asked looking down at him.

" _I c-can't go back there..."_

* * *

"You're disrupting..." she stated before finishing him off with a final blow; scattering the remains around in a splash of crimson painting the dark alley and giving it a new scent that would surely attract other ghouls. She didn't know why she found it so necessary to mangle the already dead man but there was a certain pleasure she felt from scrambling him into an unrecognisable state. Drops of blood fell onto her face before she licked them away. She was hungry.

Yes, she was hungry the days that have gone by already passed thirty to the time where she was usually fed but she had not felt the desire to eat.

"This is...unusual."

She stopped when she heard footsteps drawing in closer; she sniffed the air and realised it was not a human.

"Hey who are? What have you done here? These are my feeding grounds!"

As the footsteps got closer she leapt into the air and vanished leaving behind nothing but a literal bloody mess.

* * *

Ushimero sat at his desk rubbing his eyes tiredly; since the Cherryblossom had gone missing. Almost an entire month and a half now and there has been no reports of their test subject as of yet how a girl with pink hair managed to continue to elude them was beyond him but he knew better than to complain after all he was the one who gave certainty that she would be found. It would not do if his superior discovered his confidence was false.

Leaning back into his chair he glanced over at her file that lied scattered over his desk. It was still a mystery how she had survived the procedure that had killed so many before her. There was not one survivor other than her. Yet he still was unable to wrap his head around it. She was human before without a doubt, turning her into a ghoul was the easy part along with all their others but altering the DNA of the hybrid was nearly deemed impossible until she came along. The hours spent poking and prodding and studying.

It would all go to waste if she was not discovered quickly.

* * *

"Look at that" Jade said pointing to the television as she walked in with a bowl of popcorn "Another ghoul attack. There's been a lot more activity here, I wonder why."

Sakura shrugged as she stared at the screen with little fascination, it didn't capture her attention as much as a book but Jade had proclaimed that she wanted to have a 'girls night' where the two of them would spend the night watching movies, eating junk food, talking about anything and everything that they could think of to fill the silence. Jade even started to introduce Sakura to card games which she was pretty mortified to discover the pink haired had no idea what that was-almost as mortified as she was when Sakura asked her what a tampon was.

But this was becoming a bit too repetitive for Sakura.

They've been having 'girl's nights' for the last week.

It's been a week since the incident with Jade's manager and a week since Sakura's resolve of the problem. The news had shown it the next day, saying that while the entire body had been splattered and mutilated the head was the only thing remained intact.

She had to after all make sure that he could be identified-otherwise there would be no point. She hadn't even considered taking a bite from her catch. Even when she got a taste of his blood and she was experiencing hunger. The facility had put her through many trials but hunger was never one of them. She has never been denied human flesh for longer than thirty days yet she discovered here she was able to last longer than that but now...there were pains starting. Pains that human food was unable to satisfy no matter how much of it she ate and she's been eating a lot of that; she wouldn't admit it openly but she relished in the taste of human flesh, it was like a delicacy for her to consume it every time. Yet she has never been one to over eat.

Or rather she was never over fed.

"Perhaps it's their feeding time?" she suggested

Jade shrugged before resting her head on Sakura's shoulder. "Maybe, kinda freaks me out though."

Jade was appearing to be getting better now, no longer jumping for every little sound that was made and didn't stare at every shadow like it might come out and attack her.

The only thing that Sakura wanted to ensure was that she survived and Jade seemed to be the perfect resource for that. She was like a bargain deal for the pinkette, showing her the ropes of fitting into society and behaviour, teaching her new skills and giving her books to read and enjoy. Though there were still some concerns that Jade needed to address with her new roommate. She realised that whatever life Sakura had before was far from normal yet she still had this feeling that there was more than what Sakura had told her but she couldn't find the heart to interrogate the pinkette further than she had. She had started to grow really fond of her.

"You're going back to work tomorrow?" Sakura asked her

"You know I've been wondering..." trailed Jade as she fiddled with Sakura's long hair "You don't really do much when I'm not at home don't you get bored?"

"I do the chores." Sakura replied simply, she had gotten use to repeating her activities every day and these were actually a lot better than the alternatives before. So she wouldn't complain about being bored.

"Well don't you want to get out a little?"

"Get out?"

Hearing the clear confusion in the girls voice Sakura began to verify "Like go out, see things, meet people, do something you like."

"I like reading." Sakura answered swiftly

"Well you can do that in the park or the library, all I'm saying is that you don't have to stay cooped up inside all day."

The question seemed to be the elephant in the room that only Sakura would have the courage to address.

"Yes" Jade answered softly with a light nod.

The manager that attacked her had been found in an ally. It was believed to have been a ghoul attack so that entire area was under investigation by CCG and that was near work where he had last been seen. They weren't able to find anything so their investigation was at an end and Jade would be returning to work which had been closed for the time being. The week off was actually a good thing as it gave her time to recover and wrap her head around things. The manger had always been a letch but now he was gone and while Jade was certain she should feel relieved of that-it was still a human life that had been taken and a problem was that she felt she may have some sort of connection to his death even though the signs weren't there.

'I may just be paranoid...' Jade thought glancing up at the pinkette 'Sakura was the only one I told.'

Sakura continued to stare passively at the TV.

* * *

'Eggs, milk, flour, meat, bread, jam...'

And the shopping list went on for a little while as Sakura walked through the aisles of the supermarket. She had only been three twice before with Jade when they needed to go shopping now Jade believed she could leave that up to Sakura. It had been a bit of a struggle to get everything on the list.

"Jade wrote...coffee"

When Sakura tasted coffee for the first time, she had become an addict to it. It was the only thing she didn't enjoy with sugar or any sweets.

She reached up for the brand that Jade wanted unfortunately it had to be on the top of the shelves where she wasn't able to reach. This was a dilemma she had yet to face and now that it had appeared she wasn't sure what to do.

Reaching up until she was on the tips of her toes wasn't working out clearly. Her mind was caught up in trying to reach the top she failed to notice a figure drawing in closer to her.

A hand reached up from behind her and grabbed the brand of coffee that she needed but she didn't turn around to see who it was for she was still trapped in her thoughts wondering how to get the coffee for herself.

Until someone tapped her shoulder.

"Here you wanted this right?"

Turning around; Sakura faced a boy around her age perhaps slightly older with dirty blonde hair-nearly orange and brown eyes. The pinkette reached down and took the coffee can from him muttering a small 'thank you' when she remembered Jades lessons on etiquette.

"You're welcome."

Sakura began to walk away down the aisle as that was the last few items on the list.

Then she noticed that the boy hadn't stopped following her so she looked back at him.

"What is it?"

"Um...what's your name?"

"Sakura" she answered

"Sakura...I'm Nagachika Hideyoshi, most people just call me Hide."

"Nice to meet you Hide." She said before making her way over to the cash register.

Hide following her closely behind her. The pinkette looked over at him just starring. He looked at her with a slight blush and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um I'm done shopping." he told her.

"I didn't say anything."

"I-uh I know it's just that you were staring at me and I thought...

"What?"

"Never mind." he said shaking his head

She didn't reply and went over to the cashier to pay for her items with Hide right behind her.

"You're Jade's friend right?" Hide asked

She looked at him and he spoke "I saw you with her once at the university."

Sakura nodded, she remembered that one time she went with Jade there and they encountered Nishiki and Kimi. It wasn't something she dwelled back on.

"She took me with her." Sakura told him calmly

"I noticed you because-well you're hair."

Jade did tell her that pink was an unusual hair colour and that it was pretty noticeable but no matter what she said Sakura didn't know how to change the colour of her hair.

"You are Jade's friend?"

Hide scratched his cheek "Well we did go to the same high school and we were in the same class."

Sakura didn't respond having lost interest in the conversation and Jade told her that when there were strangers trying to talk to her that she didn't always have to answer them. This guy wasn't exactly a stranger as he did seem to be acquainted with Jade but it didn't seem like he would be much use to her.

After she paid for her groceries Sakura briskly left without so much as a glance back at Hide who seemed wanting to call her back. She didn't look back.

* * *

Though Jade had taught her many things in those few short weeks she has been living with her, the concept of visitors eluded her as Jade has never had anyone over before aside from the landlord one time. She was certain of one thing though.

Jade was not expecting visitors.

Yet standing there at her door was a girl, appearing a bit older than Sakura give or take a few years, she was slender, with dark purple straight cut hair into a bob and the same colour eyes wearing a high school uniform. Beside her was a tall well-built man with silver hair and grey eyes wearing a dark jeans and white shirt.

But from their scents she could tell.

They were ghouls.

"Who are you?"

 **And there we go; that's all for now folks. Things are about to get interesting for our little Cherryblossom. I know that some of you may want to kill me for totally cliff hanging you but good things come to those who wait. Maybe.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6:Welcome to Anteiku

**Here is the next chapter for you guys; hope you enjoy it. For those of you who don't know I've added two new stories with the update of this chapter; so if you like Blue exorcist or Avatar the last air bender or Magi adventures of Sinbad and the character Sakura Haruno check em out if you'd like.**

"Who are you?" she asked starring at the two ghouls before her

The violet haired girl was the first to speak "Huh, so this is the one Nishiki was talking about?"

"You are Sakura right?" asked the man looking at her with a stoic expression.

Sakura kept a stoic expression on her face, her head cocking slightly to the side "Who are you?"

"We're not here to answer questions." The girl stated in a harsh tone "We're here to-

"Touka." Called the male ghoul looking at the girl "Calm down."

"But Yomo-

He held up his hand and looked back at the pinkette "We need you to come with us."

Sakura didn't move from her position "Jade said that I should not go anywhere with people I don't know."

The dark haired girl seemed to be losing her patience with Sakura "You're the one who brought this on yourself! You've been wrecking havoc in the ward and because of that doves are everywhere now!"

"I do not understand."

"We're from Anteiku." Yomo explained and just like that everything else fell into place.

"I don't need any help." Sakura stated "I said that already."

"You are coming with us." Touka stated "One way or the other."

Her eyes flashed red as she exposed her ghoul identity but Sakura didn't waver.

"I already knew you were a ghoul, you didn't need to do that."

Touka narrowed her eyes.

"We were told not to take no for an answer. Our manager wants to speak with you." Yomo tried reasoning with her, though his tone was completely stoic as was his face.

"I don't want to go."

Yomo closed his eyes "Then we have no choice."

And with that they attacked.

* * *

" _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Sakura screamed as she felt further jolts of voltage run through her body; her screams filled the room as well as the static sound._

 _She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Her insides were burning and she was certain that her flesh was frying. It was routine, she was aware of it by now yet she still couldn't stand it. She couldn't get use to it, the constant agony her body was put through as well as her mind. How much more would she have to endure before it finally stopped? She had tried so many times to get free from them but every time they managed to shoot her down and she would have to endure extra long sessions as penalty for her behaviour._

' _I can't take it anymore!' she thought 'Someone help me please!'_

Sakura hissed as her eyes opened; her heart pounding of that horrid nightmare and memory. Her body felt numb for some reason when she looked around she saw that she was in a room that was defiantly not from the apartment she shared with Jade. She began to recall what happened. She felt a pain shoot through the back of her head. She groaned softly and touched it; that male ghoul was definitely more powerful than she anticipated; without using his kagune. Neither of them did. The one called Renji had managed to restrain her in nearly and instant before she could react. Then she recalled that the girl had moved in front of her quickly and shoved something into her face. It had knocked her out quickly.

'What was that?' she wondered

Whatever it was; it had made her body numb now she was struggling to move around.

Those ghouls...

The door creaked open and someone walked in "You're finally awake"

When she turned her head she saw none other than Nishiki standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a stoic expression on his face.

She stared at him passively "Nishio..."

"I was right after all" he said and then turned his head "Oi Touka tell the manager she's awake"

Her eyes widened slightly as she attempted to stand up but it was pointless because her legs gave in the second they touched the ground.

"Idiot" Nishiki muttered walking towards her to which she moved away "I'm trying to help you up."

"Don't" she said

There was a soft yet kind chuckle and there was then another figure standing at the door way; she saw an elderly man with nearly gelled back grey hair; he was dressed in a "It seems there was a slight over dosage; you're still numb I apologize for the discomfort we have caused but we weren't sure when you would be awakening"

Sakura narrowed her eyes "What do you mean? Where am I? Why am I here? What do you want?"

"All questions will be answered I promise" he said before offering her his hand "Now shall we talk?"

* * *

Sakura was seated in a room furnished by a few couches and chairs and a books shelf near the door with pictures and books in it and ornaments. This was hardly the setting you'd expect for a kidnapped person it was more of a setting for a house guest in the living room.

The manager Yoshimura was there as was the man known as Yomo and the girl Touka; Nishiki was there as well.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Sakura in a soft voice as she frowned at the table

"How about everything; starting with how you came to arrive here and what's your purpose" replied Yoshimura

"Why?" she asked

Touka slammed her hand on the table "Because thanks to you doves have begun to swarm around the ward!"

"The CCG?" Sakura asked

"Who else?"

"Why?"

"You tell me." Touka hissed "When exactly did you arrive in the 20th ward?"

"A few weeks ago" Sakura replied calmly

Nishiki spoke "There has been news of a gang found dead in an abandoned warehouse; four ghouls found dead in an alley and a completely mutilated decapitated man. That was you right? I know for a fact you were responsible for those four ghouls since you saved Kimi."

Sakura felt her lip twitch upward slightly; she didn't know why she had the sudden urge to break out in a smile. The thought of all those killings...

"Yes; I killed them." Sakura spoke in a calmed tone

"Why?" asked Nishiki crossing his arms over his chest leaning on the wall "You didn't eat any of them."

Sakura shrugged "I wasn't hungry; I just ate that night before I came here."

"Then why would you kill all those people?" asked Touka frowning "Ghoul and human; it doesn't seem like it mattered to you."

"It doesn't" she told her honestly "I don't care who I kill so long as my survival isn't threatened. They had all threatened my survival."

"Your survival?" asked Touka "What do you mean?"

"Those ghouls wanted to eat me so I killed them before they could kill me; those humans wouldn't leave when I told them to and that human was making it difficult for Jade to work so I got rid of him. I did what I had to do to survive."

"By killing?" Touka asked exasperated

"That's the only way." Sakura answered "It's the only way I know to survive."

"You're living with Jade aren't you?" asked Nishiki

Sakura nodded "Yes."

"You're not going to kill her are you?"

Sakura shook her head "No; I need her to survive. She's useful."

"What reason could you possibly have for being here?"

The pinkette fell silent.

"Where exactly are you from? What ward?" asked Yoshimura

"I don't know where I'm from." She told them

"What do you mean?" asked Nishiki

"I already told you I don't know." Sakura said again; her tone the same.

Nishiki and Touka looked like they were about to push her with more questions but Yoshimura stepped up and told all of them to rather leave the room so that he could talk to her.

They reluctantly obeyed and left Sakura and Yoshimura. He offered Sakura a cup of coffee.

"Would you like some?"

Sakura nodded and took the cup from him before sipping on it.

"You like coffee I see."

"It's the only thing I don't want to have sugar or crème with."

"You enjoy sugar and crème?"

"Yes; on pastries." She told him "I like sweets; Jade said I have a sweet tooth."

The manager looked at her curiously "You're not a normal ghoul are you Sakura?"

The pinkette looked up at him "No; I'm not."

"I've heard from Nishiki that Kimi had told him you were able to use more than one Kagune." he said

Sakura nodded again

"And that you have only one ghoul eye."

She nodded her head again.

"You told him that you were a hybrid?"

She nodded once more

"Can you explain how this happened?" asked Yoshimura "How you became a hybrid?"

Sakura closed her eyes when she thought back to her time in that lab "These people; they were testing...they wanted to make others like me. They were experimenting."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know." Sakura told him honestly "I don't remember a lot."

"Is that so?" Yoshimura asked in concern "Well could you tell me what you do know about the matter concerning these experiments?"

Sakura took a breath as she let out her entire story she had known for as long as she could remember; she told them about the lab she was raised in and trained in. She told them about what they did to her there and how she finally escaped.

"I see; so you are on the run." Yoshimura observed "However I'm afraid that you may have been a bit careless with your killings. CCG agents will become a problem if they start swarming this ward."

There was a few seconds of silence that filled the office.

"I don't care about anything else except surviving." Sakura said finally "Nothing is more important to me than that. I want to know why I was brought here; why I was really brought here."

Yoshimura smiled at the girl; she was very perceptive even though she did not appear to be.

"You need to be more careful and consider your actions before you attract too much attention and I'm not just talking about CCG; there are ghoul organisations out there that would find your unique abilities quite useful. If they were to hear of your state they wouldn't stop until you were brought into their ranks."

"I read about these ghoul organisations; I know about them. They are ghouls whose purpose is to wipe out humans instead of live among them." She said "I have no intention of joining one; I'm not interested in becoming part of a never ending war between ghouls and humans. I am neither."

"That's not true." Yoshimura said to her "You are not the first one to be like this."

Sakura's ears perked at that "What?"

"There is someone else who has been placed in a situation similar to your own. He was a human who became a ghoul. He too believed that he had no place but in reality he belonged to both worlds. The world of ghouls and the world of humans"

"There is someone like me?"

For as long as she's been trapped in that lab all she could recall was the scientists whispering about how she had been their only successful subject. Yet now she hears that there was another out there like her?

She didn't know why she felt her heart suddenly begin to pound in her chest. It was as if a void was being filled with something indescribable to her.

"His name is Kaneki Ken; unfortunately I'm afraid you won't be able to meet him very easily. He had joined the organisation known as Aogiri tree."

"Why presume I would want to meet him?" Sakura asked

"Your eyes; they were shining with curiosity and ambition."

The pinkette let out a small displeased grunt but other than that gave no response. She gave up on making sense of her existence a long time ago. All she desired was to continue living for herself on her own accord and no one else's. She didn't care who was with her or wasn't. She just wanted to live.

"What will happen now?"

"Well first I'll ask you; would you like to join Anteiku?"

"No." Sakura answered swiftly; it was the honest truth. She didn't want to become involved in pointless organisations or groups.

"We will be able to protect you and you won't have to search for food." Yoshimura said "If you value your survival this may be the best course of action. We will be able to help you better situate yourself into this world which you are clearly a novice to. You don't need to hide in the shadows."

"I don't hide in the shadows." Sakura commented back "I can get my own food and I can survive without all of you. I'm learning about the world every day when I read. You're all just unnecessary complications to me."

She stood up and walked towards the door with full intention of leaving when Yoshimura spoke once again.

"We can help you find your place in the world."

She stopped in her tracks; her hand just barely touching the door knob. During her containment she had tried to obliterate any desires aside from survival, that night there was a voice inside of her that told her to live. She thought she was doing that now but she was still trying to survive for this was a world that belonged to humans. Ghouls were nothing more than an obstacle for them to destroy. She wasn't human nor was she a ghoul. Ghouls had wanted nothing more than to devour her flesh and humans saw her as nothing more than an asset in progress. Now that she was out there was so much for her to adapt to and learn. She thought she was getting that with Jade but there were some things that even she couldn't teach Sakura; she was gaining the knowledge on how to be a regular human but she had a ghoul side to her as well. It wouldn't be accepted by humans.

She had no place in the world.

Yet here she was.

To believe that there was a place for her in the world-

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt a dangerously painful sting in her stomach.

"Gah!"

Sakura gripped her stomach; she would have to eat something soon two months were passing soon; she didn't know what would happen if she decided to starve herself though.

"Here." Yoshimura said handing her something wrapped in parchment. Sakura smelt it and her mouth watered. "I prepared in case of this"

Flesh.

Her eyes flashed as she grabbed the parcel and opened it; she panted softly as she tried to control herself. This was the first time she has ever been this close to starvation before and it was not a pleasant feeling.

The second the first bite was swallowed her instant of hysteria died and she became calm once more.

"Interesting." Yoshimura observed the young girl as she ate; she took calm bites as if savouring her meal. She did not devour it as he was expecting a ghoul to do when they were starving. It was as if the carnivorous mentality did not exist within her as it did in most ghouls; when they were starved they would become rigid and wild trying to find food but she was clearly different.

She claimed that she could eat human food and that she liked it.

'For what reason has another artificial ghoul been created?' he wondered

As she finished licking her fingers of the blood; since the parcel wasn't as big Sakura's attention returned to Yoshimura; she stood up again; her expression calm.

"I don't feel it's necessary for me to join you." The pinkette began "But if it will prevent me from attracting attention..."

Yoshimura smiled at her "Then welcome to Anteiku."

 **There you have it; I already said this in my other stories but I won't be updating for a while because I have my final exams in a week and I need to put in everything into these exams as it's my last hurdle.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review**


	7. Chapter 7:Mask

_**Nothing to say really so enjoy**_

* * *

 _ **An she began thinking over other children she knew who might do very well as pigs, and was just saying to herself 'if one only knew the right way to change them—when she was a little startled by seeing the Chesire Cat sitting on a bough of a tree a few yards off.**_

 _ **The cat only grinned when it saw Alice. It looked good natured-she thought**_

"Sakura this is the fifth time you are reading Alice in wonderland!" Jade exclaimed

"This is actually the old version." Sakura said back "The first one I read was a shorter one."

Jade sighed "I know I told you to stop reading all those other depressing books but I didn't think you'd find a loophole and read a children's story. I just meant stop reading for a little bit."

Sakura made no comment to that and continued reading "I think the characters are all intriguing in these 'Fairy Tales'. None of them appear to be very animated."

"Good because they're fiction," Jade muttered softly

"I think Chesire Cat is interesting, even though he smiles he doesn't do it because he is happy, I thought you were only supposed to smile if you were happy."

"Well they say the best form of deception is a smile, people do it all the time to hide things. It makes it more believable."

Then Jade's head snapped over to Sakura as if she had just realised something "Sakura...now that I think about it, I've never seen you smile before."

"I don't know how," she curtly replied before she continued reading "I know your lips have to raise from the corners and reach for you cheeks but...

'I can't do that.'

Sakura had tried smiling a few times after reading about it but she just wasn't capable of doing it. The reason was a mystery to her.

"Maybe I'm just not capable of smiling," she stated it as a fact not as a sad opinion though Jade seemed to have mistaken it for one.

"Oh Sakura don't worry, you'll be able to smile." Jade said giving her own reassuring smile "So you're working at Anteiku now?"

"Yes" the pink haired girl replied with a soft grunt; she lounged on the couch setting the book down on the table suddenly no longer feeling to read, she reached out for her cup of coffee that she had been practicing and took a sip.

"Why though?"

Sakura was silent for a few moments before replying "I don't know."

It was true, she wasn't sure if it was the mentioning of another hybrid ghoul that had been there with them; the fact that other ghouls for the first time weren't trying to tear her to pieces and devour her, that she wouldn't have to go hunting for her own food anymore or if it was the promise of Yoshimura to help her find her place in the world...

She honestly did not know. She had assured herself at the time that this was for her own survival and nothing else but that remained to be determined.

Jade gave her an odd look and sighed "Well you're at least getting out and interacting instead of behaving like some A-social and it's not too bad that you're getting a pay check."

"What is an A-social?" Sakura asked having heard the term for the first time.

"Anti-social," clarified Jade-having gotten use to Sakura's questions.

"Oh" she responded in understanding "Someone who doesn't enjoy or is incapable of interacting with others."

Jade nodded as she plopped down on the couch beside Sakura "That's right."

Giving Jade an upward glance the pinkette looked up with eyes filled with confusion "What are you doing?"

Jade settled herself behind Sakura so she was in between her and the couch; she then leaned Sakura back by the pink haired girl's shoulders and pulled her to the back so that Sakura was lying back on top of her. Jade then started to gently comb her fingers through Sakura's long tresses.

"I like your hair it's so long..."

"Should I cut it then?" Sakura asked

"What no!" Jade shot quickly "I was only complimenting you. It's when you like a certain trait or characteristic of a person and you tell them what you like about them; that's called complimenting; people do it all the time. Usually after they receive a compliment themselves,"

"Complimenting..." Sakura said more to herself than Jade, she then whizzed around, starring right into Jade's face "I like your hair, it looks like starlight."

Jade seemed surprise by the comment "Starlight...?"

Sakura nodded "It's a unique colour that appears to shine in dim lighting, I read that in a book once and your hair looks like that."

"Well...thanks Sakura." Jade said unsurely twirling a short piece of her silver hair between her fingers.

* * *

Touka looked at Sakura sceptically as she did the first day she was met though Sakura didn't seem to be heeding much of it; she was simply doing as she was instructed. She was just beginning with her work so she was just given simple errands that included basic cleaning up of the cafe, doing the dishes, dusting, stocking the shelves and such, no interaction with the customers as of yet-something Sakura thought to be understandable, she didn't know much about waitressing in the first place and to have to interact with strangers-both human and ghoul would not be the easiest for her. Being isolated for so long; tortured and experimented on has had an impact on her social skills so obviously she wouldn't be natural or genuine. Yoshimura had told her that in her practice trial, according to him she was much less...expressive than a regular human.

" _You're already living with a human correct?"_

" _Humans' are like living textbooks for us ghouls if you look and try to learn from her it will make you adjustment easier."_

However those words were easier said than done, Sakura still found herself to have great difficulty when mimicking the expressions of humans simply because she did not share in the same feelings. Her eyes were empty, her voice was mechanical; her body language was stiff. While she understood how important it was that she blended into society she didn't fully appreciate the fact.

"You are a fast learner." said Yoshimura observing as the pinkette nearly packed away a few dishes "I'm certain that soon you'll be waiting on tables."

Sakura didn't bother to turn; she simply continued her task "Was that a compliment?"

"Yes," he replied

The pinkette seemed to go into a moment of thought and then spoke "I like the coffee you make."

"Why thank you." Yoshimura replied smiling at her

She then resumed her work.

* * *

It had only been a week since Sakura joined Anteiku and it was easy to see that everyone seemed to be walking on egg shells around her given her condition of being only a 'one eyed' ghoul. Sakura had been introduced to Hinami-a little girl that lived with Touka at Anteiku, she had short brown hair and brown eyes, she liked to read apparently from what Yoshimura had told Sakura. There were also two more workers at Anteiku that she was introduced to; the first was Enji Koma; he wore a pompadour hairstyle and had a rather large nose; then the other waitress Kaya Irimi, she was a young women with long dark hair brown eyes, she seemed more quiet and reserved but in Sakura's case all of the members of Anteiku acted like they were walking on eggshells with her except for Yoshimura and Renji. Touka; only appeared to display complete malice towards Sakura for whatever reason she couldn't place nor did she care.

As the day ended, Sakura finished cleaning up and was ready to leave for Jade's only to be stopped when Yoshimura came up to her with Touka next to him.

"Sakura do you have some time, I asked Touka to take you to get a mask made for you?"

"A mask?" asked Sakura, she recalled that in Tokyo a lot of ghouls actually wore masks to protect their identities when they interacted with humans after them or when they went out feeding. This way they would be able to resume their lives the next day as regular humans. However it had never occurred to Sakura that she should have one as well.

"Yes, I think it would be best if you got one as soon as possible; given that you are going to need to protect your identity from Doves. They have been very active lately in a lot of wards."

"And guess who's partly responsible for that?" Touka glared at Sakura "I don't care if you're busy after this or whatever, we are going right now because am not about to give up another one of my day's off for this stupid errand!"

There was very little room left to protest though Sakura wasn't planning on it; she simply followed after Touka who stormed passed her and out of the cafe.

* * *

Sakura was completely silent as she followed Touka through Tokyo; it was the more...rougher side so to speak but the two just walked side by side in silence; however Sakura spoke once to point out she didn't really like the smell of the area.

They came to an art studio; inside they were met with black and white tiled floors; tiled walls all lined up with masks and mannequins with masks. The pinkette stopped to take a sniff of the place.

"Uta-san." Touka called looking around "Not again."

"I'm right here."

Turning around Sakura spotted a man with dark silky hair tied up in a pony tail; tattoos all over his arms and oddly enough his ghouls eyes were showing.

"Touka, I heard you were coming. Got another one huh?" Uta asked coming towards the two girls

Sakura stared at the male ghoul with a plain expression but still recalled Jade telling her than when she meets new people to always greet them with...

"Hello," she said bowing her head lightly "I'm Sakura."

"I'm Uta," he said coming towards her, passing every personal boundary by sniffing her "She smells kinda like Kaneki."

Touka nodded "She's supposedly the same as him. One eyed"

"So that's what you meant by 'again'." Sakura said remember Touka's earlier reference to sacrificing one of her days off to do this.

'I seem to be hearing a lot about Kaneki.'

"It's going to be getting dark so I don't want this to take too long Uta-san." Touka said politely with a smile.

Sakura was instructed to sit down on a chair and keep still while her measurements were being taken. Uta began asking her a series of questions that were fast and curt and Sakura was quick to give an answer without seeming to second guess at all.

"Do you have any allergies?"

"Not that I know of,"

"Rubber or metals?"

"No."

"Do you want a full face?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want my whole face covered." Sakura said recalling some bad memories at the times when her face was covered. Nothing good ever came from it.

"Is your hair naturally pink?"

"Yes" of course it was considering that her eyebrows were also pink

"We'll have to consider a wig, what colour would you like?"

"Any."

"What do you like to eat?"

"Chocolate, cakes, burgers, ramen-

"Eh, you eat human food regularly?"

Touka scoffed "That's one of her unusual talents apparently she can consume and digest human food as if she was one."

"That's interesting," Uta said as he continued to quickly sketch in his book

"What do you like to do?"

"Read."

"What sort of books do you like?"

"I read Alice in wonderland a lot."

"Is she your favourite character? I can model the mask after-

"Chesire Cat." Sakura replied "The character I favour is the Chesire Cat."

"Well that's good to know. What kind of kagune user are you?"

"All of them"

Uta didn't seem fazed at all by her answers "Well then that makes you special."

"Because other ghouls can only get one or two while I have all." Sakura stated curtly without showing a hint of waver on her face. She remembered that was what the scientists always use to tell her when they conducted experiments; saying that she was 'special' or 'lucky' to be able to use all four kagune but she didn't think of herself as very fortunate given the circumstances she was placed under because of those 'gifts'.

Uta continued to measure her head "Mm, you have a rather wide forehead."

"More like a five-head." Touka scoffed

Sakura continued to simply stare off with a stoic face, holding nothing.

"Do you still eat humans even though you can eat regular food?"

"Yes." Sakura responded

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't know what that is."

Touka raised an eyebrow at her and pulled a face "Huh? You don't know what a boyfriend is?"

"Do you?" Sakura asked

The other female ghouls face seemed to flicker with different emotions too quickly. "Uh...yes but-

"What is it?"

"A boyfriend or girlfriend is a person that you have a romantic relationship with and do things like kissing, going out on dates and-

Touka quickly interjected; her face slightly red "I think she gets it!"

"Then no, all I have is Jade." Sakura replied after a moment silent

"Oh so you swing that way?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Means you have homosexual-

"Uta-san can you please just finish up?" Touka interjected again

* * *

"It was nice meeting you Sakura-chan." Uta said waving at the two girls as they left the store.

Sakura bowed her head slightly and followed after Touka once again who appeared to be a rage.

"He seems nice."

"Shut up."

* * *

Touka and Sakura walked silently back along the side of the street, it was already dark out by now.

"Doves are another reference to CCG detectives." Sakura stated

"What's your point?" Touka asked

"Jade told me there was someone from CCG that was living in the same building that we live."

"What?" Touka asked looking back at Sakura shocked "There's a dove living in the same building as you?"

Sakura nodded "I believe so."

"Well shit you better watch yourself then, if he gets suspicious of you it'll put us in danger as well...fuck you should've mentioned this sooner!"

"I didn't think about it."

"Listen; just don't interact with him understood?"

Though Sakura nodded her head there was something about Touka's tone that actually made Sakura think about disobeying.

"Oh you want to know about the CCG agent living here?" Jade asked glancing over at Sakura from the kitchen.

"Yes," Sakura replied "Someone said something that made me curious."

"Well to be honest I don't seem him a lot since I'm sure the hours for work there must be killer." Jade told her "But I believe I remember his name."

"Which is?"

"Koutarou Amon"

* * *

There were times when Sakura thought that the world a cruel place, that there was nothing out there for her; it was while she was trapped within the cold walls of that lab; with nothing-not even a memory, when she was still breaking piece by piece and slowly beginning to accept that way of life for her. She didn't believe that there was anything else other than surviving in that place and then she broke free. She gave up her philosophy of survival in captivity all because of a voice inside of her screaming, demanding her escape, to find freedom but looking at the world as it was, she wasn't sure if freedom for someone like her was possible. She was a ghoul, she was a human. She could blend into both worlds and yet one slip up of the truth and both worlds would try to devour her.

The moonlight shone through the white curtains, despite the late hour Sakura's eyes refused to shut as she lied on her back starring into nothing. Her thoughts were drifting through the many events that had occurred recently. She was beginning to settle into society, slowly but surely however there was still something within her that was craving, making her restless, telling her to run wild.

" _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the pinkette screamed as she viscously lunged at the ghoul, one that had managed to take a full chomp out of her leg. She climbed on top of him, pinning him down with her kagune before grasping his face with her bare hands and beginning to squeeze as hard as she could._

 _She could hear the muffled; mortified voices from behind the glass where the scientists stood._

" _Look at that."_

" _What set this off?"_

" _I'm not sure, I've never seen her become like this before."_

" _Should we do something about it?"_

" _If this get's to that point-_

" _No, let's see what she will do next."_

 _She dug her fingers into his eyes listening to the ghoul screech in pain; she continued to tear into him. Her face seemed maddened, her bikaku raised up and then in the blink of an eye ended the ghouls life with a swift jab to the heart tearing a huge hole in his chest. There was blood everywhere. Including all over her, it started to dribble down her face past her lips, her tongue darted out to lick it and her body suddenly convulsed._

" _WHAAAAAAAAAAA"_

 _She cried out as every muscle tightened, this caused alarm for the scientists._

" _What is happening?"_

" _I don't know!"_

" _What is she doing?"_

" _She's going to eat him!"_

 _Sakura reached down, her mouth opened wide ready to take hold of the torn flesh when she was suddenly shot with a deathly amount of volts through her body from the collar around her neck and collapsed completely paralysed._

 _She heard the quick footsteps that were the guards moving in to take hold of her._

That had been the first and last time Sakura had ever come close to tasting a ghouls flesh, for whatever reason they didn't want her to eat them, though there was something about that ghouls blood; that did something to her. It wasn't the taste, it was vile without a doubt she did not enjoy it but there was something about the after affect, there was a kind of sensation that grasped her in that moment; made her feel stronger but she was not able to discover anything further than that glimmer of what could be; what would happen if she devoured a ghoul?

She was already aware of what would happen if a ghoul devoured another ghoul, their abilities would increase but for someone like her?

'It's not worth the wondering' she told herself 'That's over for me.'

Or so she hoped.


End file.
